empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallon OConnor
__TOC__ Power(s) Her powers are derived from magic and not a mutation so these are the spells she knows/commonly uses. Signum Plaga: Able to Heal Minor wounds Exuro: She is able to fire blasts of fire from her hands with the utter of this spell, she can make the fire ball as large, as small or as many as she wants, though has found that she is limited to about 7 fire balls. Contego: Fallon is able to create a barrier of sorts, though it is weak and must be placed around doors or anything that is like a corridor, strong physical attacks can break it. No: This Spell is able to make her leviate, often times it is confused for her flying, she hovers a foot off the ground. Mutatio: With the casting of this spell she is able to change her appearance, from hair color, eye color, and skin tone. Iacio: This is the strongest of her spells and a not as well mastered one. She can only do this spell once a day and it takes alot out of her to actually pull off. With the utter of this word and hard concentration she is able to send forth a barrage of projectile spikes to her attacker. History Fallon's bloodline is quite the mystery, though its all simple when the genetic factor was put into play. She was no Mutant, her father, her mother, her mothers mother and her fathers father were no mutants. But there was something special about the O'Connor family line. With a twist of Magic and a web weaving tale transcribed in a book, Fallon was of course aware of this when she was able to read. Her father a powerful mage made sure to let his daughter know all about her family, so when a time came she was able to proove to everyone that she wasnt a mere human. Fallon's birth was a tragic one, born in 1984, her mother died there after from the birth of her child, her doctor told her it would be hard to have the little girl but she went through with it anyways. Her father, Atticus was saddend by the fact that his wife died, and no ammount of magic could ever bring her back, all he had was the bouncing baby girl who looked so much like his wife. He would not associate with the girl from fear that he would be hurt, so he had others help out, which lead to the little girl learning strange bits of Chinese and Russian from her care takers. Her father finally felt it was time for Fallon to learn about herself, so when she was 8 he sat her down with his family book and taught her basic magic spells, which in time would manifest into something more when her power grew. Fallon and her father lived in Dublin, and news of the whole mutant revolution hit hard and fast, Fallon's father was bothered by the fact that this had happend and feared that with the quarentine of the humans and the well being of his daughter, who at the time was still trying to set fire to small animals with her magic. He didnt know that they might have spared her and him if he just showed them their power, instead he put up a fight when they came for him and her. They took Fallon, who was trying to set everyone on fire to save daddy. She did proove to have some powerful little tricks and the little girl was taken to processing and her DNA was taken as normal. She was let free where she eventually met with her father, a scared little girl with a giant book and only her father to save her. The years after to date, has had Fallon working hard to excell in her magic, about her family and trying to be a twenty three year old in a society of mutants, which she finds awkward as she herself is no mutant, but a mage. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO